Don't Tease The Mage
by Siha
Summary: "Don't say we're not right for each other because the way I see it, we might not be right for anyone else." Fem!HawkexAnders. Three One-Shots. *Smut Alert* Pt.3 Semi-Spoilers Pt. 4 has end-game spoilers. R
1. Guide

_**Don't Tease The Mage **_

**1. Obsession - Romance Scene**

** 2. Justice - Gallows  
**

**3. Tranquility - Post Game**

**This is just the guide to the chapters, when they take place and how they should be read in order.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing and faving anything of mine, it is greatly appreciated.**


	2. Obsession

**A/N: Anders is my guilty pleasure. I had originally planned to romance Fenris my first play through but then this cheeky mage stole my heart. Don't know why, don't know how but I am head over heels for him and was sorely disappointed at the brief scene they shared together at Hawke's estate. Yeah, it was romantic and all but come on Bioware! Ugh. Anyway. So this is my version of the bed room scene, come on, they are two mages going at it after all. I may or may not do another like this with Fenris. I do love a man with a tragic past. R&R and please enjoy!**

_**P.S. Keeps spoilers to a minimum in reviews for others, thanks!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own bioware/EA or any of it's characters. Unfortunately.**

**I suggest listening to "Destiny of Love" from the DA2 OST while reading. It can be found on youtube.**

_**" There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness." **__**- Friedrich Nietzsche**_

* * *

"You're here! I wasn't sure you would come…" Hawke said letting her shoulders relax, she had been so tensed, so worried Anders wouldn't come.

"Justice doesn't approve of my obsession with you. He believes you are a distraction. It is one of the few things on which he and I disagree." Anders said walking up to her.

"If you hadn't come, I'd be out looking for you." Hawke confessed

"When I was in the circle, love was only a game. It gave the Templars too much power if there was something you couldn't stand to lose. It would kill me to lose you." Anders said looking away from her.

"You aren't going to lose me." Hawke reassured him taking a step closer. Pressing her face into Ander's hand as he brought it up to her face to caress her cheek with his thumb,

"No Mage I know has ever dared to fall in love. This is the rule I will most cherish breaking." Anders said as he leaned his face in to kiss her softly, deeply, his passion mixing with hers' their want and need of one another filing them both. His heart nearly stopped when she turned her back on him, bent at the waist to step out of her robes. He had no conscious though of moving, but he found himself across the room, his hands smoothing her firm buttocks. His hands roamed over her body, slipped into secret hollows, turning her insides to a pool of lava. His hand slipped between her thighs, urging her legs father apart. His clothes rubbed against her sensitive skin.

"Do you like how soft I am?" Hawke whispered.

"You are trying to seduce me, Hawke." Anders said with a deep intake of breath.

"So glad you noticed, Anders." Hawke said as she pushed back against him, rubbed her bottom with delicious slowness over the thick bulge in the front of his trousers. A soft moan of pleasure escaped as his finger found her feminine channel and pushed deep.

Hawke spun around and grabbed his hand pulling him towards her bed, he obediently followed. Laying down she motioned for him to come to her which he did, as he climbed on top of her. Hawke leaned her head up leaving a trail of burning kisses down his neck, a low growl escaped Ander's throat.

"I've tried to hold back. You saw what I almost did to that girl. You've seen what I am. But I'm still a man. You can't tease me like this and expect me to resist forever."

"I don't want you to resist." Hawke said looking up at him as she slid her hands under his shirt.

"For three years I have lain awake every night aching for you." Anders whispered in her ear.

"Get rid of your clothes. All of them. We really don't need them, do we?"

"No." Anders caught the back of her head and fastened his mouth to hers as he shed his clothes. They were skin to skin. He found he was ravenously hungry, his body tied up in knots. He fed on her mouth ruthlessly, Hawke matching him heat for heat. Tongues tangled and dueled. Hands went everywhere, touching, exploring, claiming. Desperate for the feel and taste. On fire.

When his mouth left hers to trail kisses down her throat to her breast, she threw her head back, her body arching into his mouth eagerly. Anders knew he was on the edge of control, Vengeance stirring madly in him, so he had to be careful as he suckled and teased her nipples into hard peaks. He kissed the swell of her breast, her collarbone, pressed a kiss into the hollow of her throat.

She caught fistfuls of his hair, breathless with need, with anticipation. Her body pulsed with hunger, with need. His breath on her neck made her muscles clench in anticipation. Hear breasts ached, her womb throbbed. His tongue touched her skin. His teeth scraped gently. Tenderly.

Anders shifted her into his arms. Held her body in the shelter and protection of his. "Maker's breath you are beautiful…Hawke. You are certain this is what you want?"

"Anders of course. I love you. I need this as much as you need it, I ache for you, Anders. I think about you every minute I'm awake." Her fists tightened in his long hair. Her entire body vibrated with sexual tension. It was all the reassurance Anders needed.

His teeth found her pulse, tongue swirling over the spot so that she caught her breath. He found love welling up, swamping him, mixing with lust, with erotic hunger. "Maker I want you so badly." He whispered the words to her as he nibbled at her neck, his hand cupping her breast, thumb caressing her hard nipples. Hawke cried out, her legs nearly giving out as the burning passion washed through her. She held him possessively. She had to have him, had to feel his body beneath her fingertips. Had to have him buried deep inside her, she bucked her hips a bit urging him. Anders moaned, "I am already at the end of my control."

He didn't have to warn her; she knew. She didn't want him in control. She wanted him to burn the way she was burning. She wanted him to need. To hunger. To be so aware of her that nothing else mattered. Her hands slid over his broad shoulders, mapped his chest, his belly. Found the thick length of his erection. She felt the jolt go through his body, through hers, at the touch of her fingers. The intensity of his desire shook her. She stroked, massaged, teased, her fingers danced over the velvet head until she felt the fire roaring in his belly. He caught her chin, and welded their mouths together. She tasted the hot, sweet spice of his skin, the passion in his kiss. Then they were feeding off each other, so frantic to get close, Anders pinned her against the bed, his hands everywhere. She curled one leg around his hip, fighting to align their bodies perfectly, fighting to get him inside her.

There was never enough. The storm outside raged ferociously, wild and out of control and so hot they had to feed each other air. She wanted to share his skin. She needed him in her body. He had to touch every inch of her, hear her gasp, the soft little cry that escaped when his hands found every spot that sent her reeling with pleasure. Outside the wind lashed the windows of the villa. Lightning streaked across the sky, and thunder cracked and boomed, shaking the earth. The dark sky lit up with fiery sparks, a shower of star gems, raining down from the sky. Anders took her there on the bed, unable to think clearly with his body raging at him and his mind swamped with her hunger. Immediately he indulged in his need for intimate exploration, leaving the haven of her mouth to rain kisses over her breasts and stomach, teasing her naval, lifting her hips and plunging his tongue deep.

Hawke screamed her orgasm so intense her hips bucked. He rode it out, holding her in his strong arms, laving and teasing, working carefully around her hottest spot until she pushed hard against him, squirming for more. The instant he touched her, her body spiraled out of control again, even wilder than before. Anders dragged her hips close to him, pressing tightly against her wet, slick entrance. He could hear her heart pounding. She writhed against the bed, pushing into him, trying to impale herself, seeking relief. He wanted the image in his mind for all time, her black hair a stark contrast to the bright red of her bed sheets, her body sprawled out, flushed with excitement, her breasts a tantalizing sight, and the soft demand in her voice as she ordered him to take possession of her.

He surged forward, a hard, deep stroke, filling her with the thick length of him, just for the joy of hearing her scream again. She was always uninhibited with him, wild and passionate, wanting him with every fiber of her being. With their minds so deeply merged, he could feel her hunger for him. He knew exactly what she wanted, thrusting deeper with every stroke. The bed had no give to it, so his body pounded into hers and still it wasn't enough. Hawke clutched him to her, dragging him even closer, lifting her hips to meet him in a wild, sensual ride. She couldn't tell where one orgasm left off and the next started. A tidal wave swept through her body that went on and on, each stronger than the last, yet never enough. Her appetite for him seemed insatiable. Her fingernails dug into his skin, dragging his hips into her while her entire body rose up to meet his, bucking beneath him in the thrall of total pleasure. Anders reveled in the way she gave herself completely, without reservation, to him. His body swelled beyond his expectations. There was a roaring in his ears, a dark storm of sensual hunger overtaking him in a rush.

Her feminine sheath was tight and hot, a velvet friction driving him utterly mad. He felt the fiery blast start somewhere around his toes and drive up through his body with the force of a battering ram. Hawke took him deeper, driving her hips up to meet the fury of his body so that they were welded together in the midst of explosion. He thought he might have disintegrated, holding fast to Hawke and his sanity. Hawke lay beneath him, clinging to his arms, fingertips rubbing at his biceps, exploring the shape and definition of his muscles as she tried to regain her ability to breath and her equilibrium. Anders buried his face against her neck, his lips soothing on her pulse, his body so deeply buried in hers she was certain they were locked together forever. "Do you think we know the meaning of the words take it easy and slow?" There was humor in her voice. "I thought we were going to set the room on fire."

"My skin is scorched." He said. He propped himself up on one elbow to take some of his weight off of her, his other hand shaping her breast. Hawke felt the ripple of reaction through her entire body.

"Don't even breathe on me. I've melted into the bed." Her lashes drifted down. "I'm going to go to sleep right here on the bed, and I want to wake up with you still inside of me." She sighed blissfully. "You may just be the greatest lover in the history of the world." He bent his head to the temptation of her breasts, his tongue swirling around her nipple. The way her body tightened around his made him smile.

"May be the greatest lover?" He sucked hard on her breast to punish her, laughed when her hips trashed again, the rippling of an orgasm washing over her. "You responded beautifully, Hawke." She was soft and giving, her body so welcoming of his. She tangled her fingers in his hair as his mouth worked greedily on her breast.

"Do you plan on spending the night lavishing attention on my breast? Not that I'm complaining, but you're making me crazy. I can't afford to get any hotter. Now I know why there are rare cases of spontaneous combustion."

"I was thinking I might spend the night chewing on other parts of your anatomy," he answered. "I have decided I want to try every way in the world there is to make love to you." Her fingers caressed his hair, laughter bubbling up so that her muscles clenched around him intimately.

"Well, not tonight. Tonight you are going to figure out how to untangle ourselves."

"That would require me to remove my body from yours, and I think I have found a home. You are the hottest thing on the face of the earth. I am staying right where I am."

"Andraste's flaming knickers. I promise to make love to you all night, but if we don't part for a moment so I can catch my breath, I might not be able to keep that promise. We were a bit on the vigorous side." For a moment she held his head to her breasts, allowing waves of pleasure to wash over her. She felt cocooned in sensual delight. He kissed her nipple with a soft sigh of regret.

"I suppose you are right, but I want you to know, I was enjoying myself."

"Later I'll let you have all the fun you want. You can indulge your every fantasy. I wish I had your stamina, but I must rest."

He slowly began to withdraw from her body. Her muscles reacted, gripping at him, trying to hold him to her. Anders kissed her throat. "See how you are? Even your body does not want us to separate."

"Don't listen." she wrapped her arms around his neck when he scooped her up to cradle her against his chest. "I can't move. I may not ever again." they laid there in silence cuddled in each others arms.

"I love you." Anders suddenly said. "I've been holding back from saying that. You should have a normal life. Not tied down to a fugitive with no future. But I don't ever want to leave you."

"Anders...I'm an apostate to, my life has been anything but normal. You are the only person that makes me _feel _normal." she said looking up at him, "Don't ever leave."

"Do you mean that? Would you have me here? Living with you? Would you tell the world, the Knight-Commander that you love an Apostate and will stand beside him?"

"I want you right here until the day we die."

"Your desire is my command."

* * *

**Kudos for quoting Alistair at the end? Yes? Yes? No? Damn.**


	3. Justice

**A/N: Here is the intended second one-shot to this AndersxHawke fic. **

**As I said before...**

**Anyways, this takes place during the Gallows period. I swear to fucking god that part of the game was weak as shit. No crazy sex before the coming battle? Not even a kiss? WHAT?**

***insert rant here***

**I hope you all have enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it.**

_**P.S. Keeps spoilers to a minimum in reviews for others, thanks!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own bioware/EA or any of it's characters. Unfortunately.**

_**"Without justice and love, peace will always be the great illusion." - Archbishop Hélder Pessoa Câmara**_

_**

* * *

**_Anders paced up and down the halls of the Gallows. So much on his mind. He had not been expecting Hawke to side with the Mages, but who was he kidding? She was an Apostate as well and wanted freedom as much as the rest of them. Though the bigger surprise was her letting him live, he thought maybe he'd blown it, seen the last of her. But the compassion in her eyes and in her gentle touch as she placed her hand on his shoulder and told him she needed him had filled him with overwhelming love. Anders shivered slightly. God how he _wanted_ her, _needed_ her. He wasn't sure if it was him or Vengeance that demanded that he take her, all of her. But he would not deny himself the pleasure. Not tonight when the next day they would fight for their freedom and their lives hanged on the line. No. He would take this one last night to show her how he craved her, desired her, loved her. Anders ran his hand through his hair as he approached the door to the room Hawke was staying in. Was she already asleep? Should he just leave her alone? Anders reached out and lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in." he heard Hawke's voice call and images of her waiting for him naked on the bed filled his mind and pushed him forward. He opened the door to see Hawke looking out a window, she seemed to be looking at the full moon. The light did her curves justice and he wanted to walk right up to her and take her right then and there. Instead he went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and swept her against him, raining kisses along her shoulder, his heart leaping in his chest and then settling into a steady rhythm.

"I should of trusted you. Even with all we've shared. I never thought you'd spare my life." Anders said his lips lightly brushing against her ear. He could feel the tension that wrecked her body and he wasn't sure if it was because she was still angry at him for not telling him what he had planned, or if it was just the fact that he had come to apologize.

"If we live through this...you know I'll be hunted. No one in Kirkwall will offer me mercy. But...if you would join me...I'd rather be on the run with you then safe with anyone else." he told her his arms holding her even tighter against him, possessively almost. His heart lept out of his chest at her next words,

"Then we will be fugitives together." she said looking over her shoulder and up at him, and he knew then that they would stay together no matter what.

"We will fight for a world where our children can be born Mages and free."

"I would like that very much, Anders." Hawke whispered, her lips a sinful temptation.

Hawke buried her face against Ander's throat, circling her arms around his neck. She wanted to touch him, inspect every inch of his body.

"I intend to give you anything you want."

The velvet caress in his voice sent a shiver running through her body.

"I don't know how you managed to get around all my defenses, Anders, but you have."

His slow smile made her heart nearly stop. Hawke turned pulling away from him as she walked towards the bed.

"You take my breath away, woman." She did a whole lot more than that. His body hardened and thickened with every step she took. With her mind firmly merged with his, knowing she was thinking along the same lines as he was only heightened the ache. He swung around and pulled her to him, kissing her hard, his tongue sliding into her mouth to tangle and dance and reclaim her all over again.

Hawke recognized the hint of desperation wrapped in the hunger. She pulled back, smoothing his hair. "What is it?"

Her voice. The way she effortlessly slipped inside his head, surrounding him with warmth and comfort, enveloping him in love-he felt it now, where it hadn't been before. He didn't know what he'd done to earn it, but he was grateful.

"I'm just worried we won't make it out of the coming battle alive." he admitted and was taken back when she laughed.

"You think I will be defeated? Me the mighty Champion of Kirkwall with my oh-so-sexy dangerous Apostate boyfriend by my side?" she asked smiling brightly. He pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes briefly, inhaling her scent. She felt the involuntary shudder that went through him. Her fingers stroked and caressed his hair, slid down to his shoulders and arms, and then back up. Every touch was meant to share, to soothe. His Hawke. There was no one else like her. He caught her chin and bent his head to fasten his mouth to hers. She leaned into him, her soft body pliant, fitting him perfectly.

He smiled, his sinfully sexy smirk that seemed to burn slow and mean through her entire body. "I have plans to provide service all night. Did I mention I love your shirt?" His hands went to the leather straps circling her neck. The golden leather fell so that the soft jersey drape dipped even lower. It had skimmed the swell of her breasts, but now her nipples peeked out at him. "Oh, yeah, I like this top," he reiterated and bent his head to flick each nipple with his tongue.

She shivered as his hair slid over her skin, a fall of desert silk she couldn't help invading with her fingers. "Take your Robes off, Anders."

He stepped back, bringing her hands to the buttons. "You take it off for me." His black eyes seemed to scorch her skin.

Hawke slid the buttons aside one at a time, and with each one, her lungs became a little more labored. She used her palms, fingers splayed wide on his chest, to push the shirt aside and up and over his broad shoulders. She tugged it off and let it fall. His skin glowed in the dancing firelight. God, he was beautiful. Built like a man should be built. If that made her shallow, then all right, she'd accept that. She ran her palms over the defined muscles of his chest and then down to his six-pack and narrow waist. Above her head, his features were strong-his jaw, his nose, the high cheekbones. He kept his chin up, looking over her head as she leaned in to press kisses along every delineated muscle.

"You will need to remove my shoes before you can my trousers," he pointed out.

Her heart jumped and she glanced up at him through her lashes, but he continued to study a spot above her head. She moistened her lips and crouched down to untie his shoes. She knew he could simply do it himself, but she didn't want him to and maybe he was reading that in her mind. She wanted the sensual discovery of unwrapping his body, a gift, a treasure, just for her.

He lifted his foot and let her slip off his shoe and sock, her fingers lingering on his skin, stroking his ankle and up his calf, before going to the next shoe. She set them aside and knelt up to reach for the waistband of his trousers. Her Amell top slipped further down to pool around her waist, leaving her breasts exposed. The cool air tightened her nipples even more, but Hawke found it erotic to be kneeling in front of him, half-clothed, her breasts spilling out while he stood waiting for her to undress him.

Anders's breath caught in his lungs. She was so beautiful, looking up at him that way, so seductive she was lucky he had enough control to give her whatever she wanted, because right now, he wanted to just lift her up and bury himself in her. She wanted to play. He watched the tip of her tongue moisten her full lower lip, drawing his attention to her mouth. She was inches away from the thick bulge in his trousers. He was separated from paradise only by that thin layer of material, already stretched to the maximum.

He closed his eyes briefly as he felt her fingers dance around the opening and then slowly peel the material aside. His erection sprung out, large and pulsing with need. Her cheek brushed the ultra sensitive head as she drew down his trousers, urging him to step out of them. Her fingers brushed back up his leg, inside his thigh, and then she cupped his balls in her hands. His breath left his lungs in a long rush. His cock jerked as she blew warm air over him, her lips barely brushing the broad tip.

He caught a fistful of hair and tugged, drawing her head up. "Lie across the bed for me."

"But I wanted..."

"I'll give you what you want. Do this for me."

Slowly, his gaze holding hers, she sank down onto the mattress. He pulled her legs across the bed sideways and gently pressed on her shoulder until she slowly lay back, her head at the very edge of the bed, hair falling toward the floor. Very gently he removed her boots and set them beside his shoes. The feel of his strong hands moving down her calves sent little tingles of excitement racing through her bloodstream. He tugged at her pants until she lifted her bottom and let him slide them off. She was left draped across the bed with her top pooled around her rib cage.

Anders moved around to the side of the bed where her head was, caught her shoulders and tugged until her neck was off the bed and her head was tipped back. Her breasts thrust invitingly into the air, her nipples twin tight peaks begging for his attention.

Hawke's heart jumped. She felt a little vulnerable and exposed in this position. The moon's light played lovingly over her body, almost spotlighting her. She could feel the moisture gathering between her legs, and every single nerve ending was alive with anticipation.

He spread his legs, taking a wide stance as he towered over her. His cock was engorged, thick and long, his balls smooth and tight. "Reach back for me," he instructed, his eyes on her mouth.

Her body trembled with the sudden desire to please him. To have him. To make him burn for her. He made her feel so sexy and wanted, with just a look, a brush of his gaze. She reached both arms back to cup his balls, to draw her fingernails lightly over his tight sac to memorize the texture and shape. The air left his body in a hiss and she smiled, running her tongue along her teeth. He wanted to be in control, but the brush of her fingertips, the light squeeze of her hands, the small flick of her tongue as she brought him to her mouth told her she had far more power over his body than she'd first thought.

He murmured something graphic, stepping even closer, his hands finding her hair. "Slide down a little more now, Hawke. That's it. That's what I want. You can take so much more of me this way."

Her head was back, throat arched, breasts thrust upward, her body laid out like a feast. To stay in control, he circled the base of his shaft with one hand and pushed the head against her waiting mouth, teasing her lips. Her tongue flicked out, and she did a long, slow lick, curling it at the end, like she was scooping ice cream out of a cone.

She made him wait. A heartbeat. Two. The world stood still. Time faltered and his heart lurched. Her mouth engulfed him like a silken glove, slid over his cock, her tongue swirling under the head and up over it, teasing and darting around while she suckled.

His hips jerked. A sound escaped, something suspiciously close to a rough growl. Pleasure burst through him, rushing like a drug through his system. More than pleasure. Love. With his cock in her mouth, he doubted he should have been feeling anything but lust, but maybe love drove his lust for her, because he couldn't imagine another woman more beautiful, or sexier. He couldn't imagine feeling this desire, so intense it was a wild storm crashing through him, for anyone else. His breath exploded out of his lungs. His body shuddered as the fire raced up his spine.

She ran another long, slow lick up and down the shaft, watching him, watching his reaction. He felt her in his mind, sharing the fire, sharing each wave of sensation she created as she drew him back deeper, her mouth hot and tight.

She took him into her mouth, a long, slow draw, keeping her mouth tight, her tongue flat while she applied pressure and then whipped her head up fast, meeting his thrust, taking him deeper, so that streaks of fire spread through his groin.

Hawke felt her body going up in flames. Her breasts were swollen and aching, begging for attention. The junction between her legs throbbed and was drenched with heat. He was making rough sounds of pleasure, each one vibrating through her, so that the walls of her sheath contracted and rippled and begged for mercy. He was tugging at her hair with each thrust as he began to lose his control, pulling her toward him as his thrusts deepened.

"Harder," he encouraged.

She felt him swelling and knew by his husky groan he was close. She couldn't move, locked beneath him, his hands controlling her head, the short, tight movements as her mouth moved up and down his shaft. He directed the arch of her neck, allowing her to take more of him.

"Relax your throat for me," he instructed, his breath coming in harsh, ragged gasps. "Yes. Like that. Like that. Squeeze down." The thrusts were faster now, short and hard, but he used the leverage to go deeper, the tugs on her hair sending pulses of pleasure shooting through her body.

"You have to stop, Hawke." His voice was hardly his own, so gravelly, on the edge of desperation. Because he couldn't. Because even though he locked her down in the traditional way of his kind, he couldn't leave that hot, moist cavern, so tight as she suckled at him. It was such a carnal pleasure to indulge in, to be indulged. "Stop before it's too late."

Where had that thought come from? Why did he have such a desire to hold her still while he plunged in and out of her incredible mouth?

Hawke wanted him, all of him, was desperate for him. She felt like a woman on the brink of sanity, starving for what he had to offer. His cock thickened. Jerked. Grew hot and full. There was something terribly erotic about lying all sprawled out, held tightly in place, knowing she was pushing him past all control, even as he was controlling her. Anders thrust hard, his hands rough now, his cock jerking, the hot jets of semen exploding into her. It was the way of the man to dominate, and looking up at him, she could see the amber lights flickering in the black depths of his eyes.

He reached for her breasts, his fingers tugging at her nipples while her mouth pulled at him. Without warning, he simply bent over her, his long body covering hers, and buried his face between her thighs. She couldn't breathe. Couldn't think. Her body bucked and writhed as his tongue stabbed deep. She was forced to turn her head and release him, and all he did was crawl up her body and pull her hips up to his marauding mouth. Her vision blurred. Her body belonged to him. To his hands and mouth and the long, muscled length of him.

_"I want your heart and soul._"

The whisper would have stolen her last defense if she'd had any. _"You have them._"

_"You are safe in my keeping." _And she was. As long as he lived and breathed, beyond that even, he would protect and cherish her.

His tongue found slick heat, warm honey, and he indulged himself, holding her there easily while he took what he wanted. Her hips bucked, her breath came in sobs, as he devoured her. Her body was primed for him, already shuddering with her first climax, and he was throwing her into the second one with the dancing of his fingers over and in her. She cried out his name, music to him, the soft, ragged, breathy sound, barely audible when she ground against him in an attempt to get relief. Her releases only added to the pressure building, forever building until she was chanting, Please, please, please.

Anders raised his head and pulled her around to him, lifting her upright into his arms, pushing up with his body while he held her until he was standing. "Wrap your legs around my waist, Hawke." His voice was rough and mesmerizing.

"I don't have any strength." She didn't, her arms and legs heavy, her body still shaking from the series of orgasms. Even so, she locked her fingers on his shoulders while she circled his body with her legs.

"I have the strength for both of us. Just hold on, Hawke."

She locked her ankles and closed her eyes as he lowered her over him. The broad head of his cock drove through her soft, tight folds, the friction on her already-sensitive nerve endings making her cry out and bury her face against him. "I don't know if I can do this," she whispered. "It's too much, every time, too much."

How could she survive when her body was already in meltdown? Her need seemed unrelenting, the pressure building and building as he withdrew and her muscles tried to grip and hold him to her.

Andrs caught her hair and pulled her head up so he could find her mouth with his. He needed to kiss her. To feel part of her, to be inside of her. He looked into her eyes and saw need there, hot and yet filled with such love. His heart jerked in his chest, and he kissed her again, using a gentle rhythm to entice her to ride him. His hands gripped her bottom, lifting her, showing her, feeling the silken heat flash through him when her muscles clamped down.

So hot. A searing fire streaking up his cock and spreading to every inch of his body. The primitive need to possess her was a dark lust that wouldn't-couldn't-be stopped. Heat, lust, love, passion and arousal all mingled together as the bite of her muscles clamped around him and silken walls tightened until he was strangling somewhere between pleasure and pain.

Anders shifted again, tipping her back onto the bed so he was bent over her, watching them come together, watching her body stretch impossibly to accommodate his. The sight of her body accepting his was so erotic it shook him. Her tight sheath was velvet soft but scorching, so that he lost his ability to think, to control, until he was pumping into her, deeper and deeper, while the white-hot pleasure burst around him.

She rose to meet every drive of his hips, every thrust and surge, urging him to a harder, faster ride, until he felt her release ripping through her like a firestorm-catching him up in the vortex, sucking and milking while streaks of lightning raced over his cock and he exploded deep inside her, jet after jet pulsing while her body gripped him hard. He lay over her for a long while, gasping her name, stroking her back, fighting for control when his body no longer belonged to him.

Gently he lifted her all the way onto the bed and lay down beside her, his legs too weak to hold him up any longer. She burrowed close to him, her arms around his neck, her breasts pressed against him, body still shuddering with pleasure.

"I think I am alive," he said, faint humor in his voice.

"I'm not." She was tired. Exhausted, but every time he shifted, her body reacted.

He moved against her, his mouth trailing down her throat to the swell of her breast. She arched closer, but he merely flicked her breast with his tongue, pulling back as he rolled over.

She lay in silence for a long while, listening to the combined rhythm of their heartbeats. Finally she propped herself up onto her elbow, levering up onto her side so she could look at him.

"I love you, Anders."

"I love you too, Hawke."

She weaved her fingers through his looking deep into his eyes.

"Promise me no matter what, we'll stay together."

"I promise."


	4. Tranquility

***Spoiler Warning***

_**This one shot contains end-game spoilers. You have been warned!**_

**A/N: You did this to me Anders! You and all you other fan-girls! You should be ashamed of yourselves! On another note, this is the end of this. Please read my Fenris One-shot(s) collection & Please continue to read, review and fav. It warms my heart. Truly. **

_**"You never lose by loving. You always lose by holding back." - Barbara De Angelis**_

**

* * *

**

Anders and Hawke burst through the door to her bedroom at the Hawke estate wrapped in each others arms, kissing and claiming. Sure Anders had blown up the Chantry. Sure he had killed the Grand Cleric. Sure she had sided with the mages. Sure she had killed the First Enchanter and the Knight-Commander and they were now fugitives on the run for their lives. But they didn't care, they had come away alive, and they _needed_ to feel alive. To know that they were both there and it wasn't just a dream. To know that what they had was worth fighting for, dying for. Anders leaned into her, kissed her hard, possessively. She was _his_, and he would protect her with all his Vengeance. Anders pulled back a bit as his thumb caressed her face tracing her jawbone.

"I thought with Justice…this part of me is over. I can't give you a normal life. If you're with me we will be hunted, hated. The whole world will be against us." Anders told her, he didn't know why he told her theses things, the thought of loosing her drove him mad. He bent his head, pushing her hair from her shoulder, and his tongue touched her pulse. Tiny flames danced along her neck and throat, edging down toward her breasts. Her nipples peaked beneath the thin top, and her body felt soft and pliable and so achy she burrowed closer to him.

She ran her hand up and down his arm, feeling the definition of his muscles beneath her palm. So hard. She closed her eyes, briefly wanting to feel him skin-to-skin. She wanted to seduce him, to take him into her body and fill the emptiness she felt inside of him. His eyes came alive with such stormy turbulence that her heart jumped. The dark black irises glowed amber almost gold, taking her breath away. That wildness in her, that place she never wanted to acknowledge, leapt forward in recognition, and she leaned close before she could think, before she could stop herself, brushing his mouth with hers, breathing for him, taking the adrenaline into her own body. Taking his need. Taking his desires. Taking him. He kissed her back, his tongue sliding into the silken heat of her mouth. Every nerve ending leapt to life.

"Anders…I'm already hunted and hated. But I'd do it a million times over to be with you." Hawke said as he held her even tighter in his arms. His fingertips brushed her face, down her arms to slide up inside her robes. Her skin was warm and inviting. A lush temptation far too exotic for him to ignore. He cupped her beast, took the weight in his palm, his thumb sliding in a caress over her nipple. Hawke's body flooded with hot need. How could she possibly want him, no _need_ him, so quickly? It was actually frightening to think she could be so out of control at a mere touch. So out of character for someone who thought through her every move and planned everything down the smallest detail.

"I don't know whether to cherish every moment I am with you, or to fear for your life to have me there." Anders said softly as Hawke pushed her breast deeper into his palm, savoring the way her entire body responded to the friction.

"I think we both know the answer to that question." He leaned down to brush a kiss to the top of her head. His fingers massaged her body. When he reached out to push a strand of hair from her face, his fingers brushing across her sensitive skin, she shivered.

"I cannot take my hands off of you. I am trying. But it is not working." Hawke found it fascinating the way her body tightened and clenched in reaction to the stroking caress of his fingers. She wanted him right there. Right at that moment. With the fire burning in front of them and her body wrapped around his.

"You are so distracting…" Anders murmured. She wanted him to take her, wanted to feel his body plunging deep and hard inside hers. He replaced his hand with his mouth. Hawke cried out with the wave of sensations swamping her. Her arms circled his head to cradle him to her breast. Ravenous hunger rose within him.

His arms went around her, and he pulled her even closer, body to body, his mouth on hers, his pulse thundering in her ears. They were merged, mind to mind, and she felt the sudden shift in him, the way every cell recognized her, wanted her, needed her. His teeth tugged at her lip, nipped and teased and demanded. Heat flared, driving away the cold of his skin, pushing out the shadows and sorrow of old memories until there was only this-the ultimate feeling. Sheer bliss.

He drew her robes over her head and let out his breath at the sight of her breasts. He could tell she had a need, a terrible pressure building and building deep inside of her. The heat. The shimmering fire.

"Maker help me." Anders moaned. There was a dangerous edge to his hunger. To his need. His body was heavy and full and thick, pressing tightly against her. He shed his clothes as her hands found his broad back, traced the muscles there. Her neck throbbed and burned. A spot over her left breast throbbed and burned. In her deepest core, small mini-explosions seemed to be going off, rocking her, making her weak.

"I want to feel your skin against mine," he whispered. His hand was already sliding up her leg, along her calf, up her thigh, inside where she ached and craved and needed him. Where she offered him a refuge and haven. His knuckles moved in small circles against her damp core while his mouth ravaged hers. Around him, the world dropped away.

He brought both hands up to hold her in his arms, hold her against him, one hand cupping the back of her head as he lowered her to the bed. He wasn't wild this time, didn't want to be. He took great care, slow and easy, wanting to taste every inch of her, wanting to take them both on a silken journey of pure sensation.

She reached up to push back his fall of silky hair, so long and luxurious, thick, thicker even than she remembered. His hair had been beautiful, but now, maybe because every sensation seemed so much more to her, his hair seemed longer, a thick pelt she wanted to stroke and caress and bury her face in. More than anything, she wanted to comfort him, make him feel whole and alive and so much better.

Her hand shaped the nape of his neck and she lifted her mouth to his. His kiss matched the lazy, slow movement of his hands as they slid up to cup her breasts. His thumbs teased and flicked, with that same languorous pace, creating pinpoints of flame that radiated from her breasts to her belly to melt into a pool of molten liquid between her legs. Her body was instantly slick and hot and already eager for his.

She loved his mouth. The feel and shape of it. The way it was so hot and commanding. No matter how gentle he began, within moments his mouth took over hers, drugging her with kisses, sending flames spinning into a vortex of need. His hands slid over her skin, leaving her writhing for more, so gentle, so patient, that it shocked her when he suddenly lowered his head and covered her breast with his hot, greedy mouth.

She arched into him, cradling his head, stroking his hair, whispering encouragement, asking for more.

Anders lifted his head to look down at her. She was so beautiful, offering herself up to him to make the past all better. If anyone could do it, she could. He was aroused beyond anything he'd ever thought possible. Whether she knew it or not, she was in his mind, heightening his needs, showing him her eagerness to please him in anyway he wanted-or needed. She was his own personal playground, but this time, his lust was wrapped in love. He knew it absolutely. There was no way not to love her when she gave him everything without reservation, when she had the courage to hand her body over to a man as dominant as he.

Anders knelt over her, staring down at her full, ripe breasts. Her nipples were hard and eager. Her legs were slightly spread, so he could see the slick, wet invitation of her body calling to his through her panties. With a small growl rumbling in the back of his throat, he lowered his head once again to hers. She opened her mouth to him, accepting the hard spearing of his tongue. His teeth tugged at her lower lip, bit at the soft bow as his tongue teased and thrust. Beneath him, her skin heated to a smooth, sensitized silk, so that every time he rubbed his body over hers, she shivered and trembled with eagerness.

Her hands dropped to his shoulders, nails digging into his flesh, trying to hold on, as he deepened the kisses, rough now, demanding, making each one hotter and more addicting than the last. She was drowning, with no way to surface, his hands hard and hot on her body, his tongue capturing hers over and over, drawing it into his own mouth, his lips taking control in the way his hands did.

His palms slid possessively over her breasts, fingers tugging at her nipples. Arrows of flames streaked down her belly and darted between her thighs. She moaned softly, the sound vibrating down his spine and around to his groin, to hum through his erection. He wedged his knee between her thighs, opening her further to him.

He blazed a trail of fire from her lips to her neck, to the pulse beating frantically there. His teeth nipped and his tongue swirled us he listened to the surge of blood pounding in her veins for him. It was music-sheer music, setting his own blood surging in answer. It was only Hawke who could do this for him-quiet every demon, set his soul soaring, bring poetry to his life in the midst of too much reality.

She began to ride his thigh with a helpless little cry, struggling to assuage the need growing in her. He could feel the gathering of inviting moisture against his bare skin where she rubbed restlessly, and it felt so sensuous he could barely hang on to his control.

He flicked her nipple with a quick, hard stroke, and she jumped beneath him, already so sensitized that when he covered her breast, drawing the creamy flesh into the fiery heat of his mouth, she arched her body more fully into him, her cries driving him further into a frenzy of desire.

Her heart was loud, pounding out a rhythm to match his. He made his way down her body, gliding over the silky surface until he could clamp his arms around her thighs and lift her to his greedy mouth. He had woken craving the taste of her, almost more than the hunger for blood. Anders dragged her slacks down, stripping away her lace panties, he covered her intriguing little slit with his mouth, tongue flicking and stroking her clit. Her first release was hard and fast, her muscles tightening until the sensitive nerve endings were on fire, but he didn't stop.

Hawke tried to push away from him, but his strength was too much. All she could do was thrash wildly beneath him in an effort to escape his wicked mouth, which only incited him more.

_That's it, Hawke burn for me. Go up Inflames. Scream. Become mine completely._

His voice was a rough whisper in her mind. His mouth suckled as his tongue assaulted her. It was too much, too fast, her body too sensitive.

_ I can't. You're going to kill me._ Maybe not kill, but certainly destroy everything she had been, remaking her into someone else, someone highly sexual, someone who would need his hands and mouth and body for eternity. It was frightening to be so out of control, to have her body taken over, to have endless sensations build and build relentlessly. The second climax rushed over her, and she screamed his name, a plea, either to stop or for more, she honestly didn't know.

_ No, Hawke, I am loving you the only way I know how. I am giving you everything I am and taking everything that you are._

He heard the growls of pleasure rumbling in his throat, knew the sound vibrated through her sheath, just as it vibrated through him. Her womb spasmed. He tightened his hold and took more, demanded more. This time he thrust his tongue hard and fast, pressing against her ultrasensitive spot while he drew the sweet honey from her body, lust and love gripping him so strongly he shuddered with it. His marauding mouth flung her into a third orgasm. She let out a keening wail.

_Anders, please. Please, please do something. Anything._

He rose above her, his features harsh with lust, his eyes filled with love. The combination was almost her undoing. Her heart seemed to stop for a moment, then began to pound so hard her chest ached. He lifted her hips again, dragging her towards him so he could rest her legs on his broad shoulders, the pulsing head of his cock lodged in her entrance.

She held her breath, everything inside her focused completely on that one burning spot. The knot of nerves throbbed in anticipation. He surged forward, the thick length of him driving through the tight, silken muscles already so inflamed and swollen that the friction threw her into an even harder climax that didn't seem to stop. He buried himself completely, feeling the velvet walls contract and squeeze, the rippling sensations so strong he groaned with the need for control.

There was none. There could be none. The scent and feel of her tight sheath surrounding him, milking him, drove him past all sanity, and he plunged into her over and over, pistoning long strokes into her, letting the fiery sensations take him completely.

_Anders._ There was fear in her voice. In her mind. She clutched at his shoulders, nails biting deep, head thrashing back and forth as she lifted her hips to meet his sensual assault.

_You are safe, Hawke. I've got you safe. Relax for me._

He clenched his teeth, trying to hold on when every part of him wanted to let go, to explode into another dimension altogether. There was no longer shame or pain or other worlds around him or in him. There was only Hawke, his other half, and the sanctuary of pleasure she provided.

_Let go, Hawke. Fly with me._

Hawke felt him then, in her head, sharing his body's pleasure, sharing her pleasure, so that their minds heightened the experience even more. Every deep stroke sent shock waves coursing through her, through him. Every thrust sent the lightning streaks racing through them. Sweat glistened on their skin as they reached together, each one wanting the other's ultimate pleasure.

He drove his cock deep, hard, into her pulsing, silken sheath. She was strangling him, her muscles tight and swollen from the multiple orgasms, sending fire streaking through his body. Impossibly, he felt his erection grow, locking down inside of her as his balls drew up and hot seed jetted into her depths. Pulse after pulse while his body shuddered with the power of the eruption, pleasure consuming him, shaking him.

Beneath him, she screamed, her release tearing through her, her eyes glazing over, her face stretched taut with shock, the orgasm almost too intense to bear. The edges of her vision narrowed until she could only see him. His shoulders and chest blocked out the world around them as he began to lean forward with infinite slowness over the top of her.

His body was still hard, still locked in her body. The movement of his body pressed the thick hard length of him against her most sensitive spot. She shook. He let her see it coming, wanted her to know what he was doing. "Be still," he whispered when he felt her tremble, when he saw her eyes widen in what might have been fear. "I would never harm you, Hawke."

His teeth sank deep right in the same place he had marked the swell of her breast. She cried out as the pain gave way to another erotic shift. Her body pulsed and wept around his, tightening with exquisite rhythm. She wrapped her arms around him, holding his head to her, giving him everything she was.

Resisting, he slowly withdrew from her, savoring the feel of her sheath reluctantly giving him up. He rolled over, pulling her on top of him so that she was lying stretched across him like a blanket.

He lay beneath her, feeling the imprint of her body over his, the soft mounds of her breasts, her nipples pressing into his chest. She was soft, wet flesh, silky smooth with her lush curves. He could feel her heart beating, feel the heat between her legs, hear the sound of her blood rushing hotly in her veins. Her fingers settled in his hair. She was perfect. The moment was perfect.

"Keep your arms around my neck. Hold on, Hawke. Hold tight."

She wanted to protest. She should of protested if she had an ounce of decency. Instead, she wrapped her arms securely around his neck and held on tight. He lifted her. Easily. As if she had no weight to her at all. "Wrap your legs around my waist."

The catch in his voice destroyed her. She obeyed him, her body open and vulnerable to the invasion of his. Hawke cried out as he pressed against her very core. Wave after wave of sensation rocked her. Rocked him. He moaned as he felt her. Hot. Wet. Slick. A velvet fist wrapping tightly around him as he entered her. She thought she might have screamed with the sheer ecstasy of it. Pleasure shimmered around her, over her and through her. Through him. He moved his hips surging into her hard. Deep. She rose up, using her strength, slid down the length of him with exquisite slowness, paying particular attention to how she made him feel.

The breath slammed out of his lungs and he burned for her. Hawke accepted her own power with a very feminine smirk and took the initiative. She began to ride him, using his movements to guide her, searching for the perfect move, her muscles milking and gripping strongly. It was heaven. Paradise. She didn't ever want to stop. His hands massaged her buttocks in time to the wild ride, driving the passion up another notch, white flames licked from their toes to the top of their hears. Breath mingled, air disappeared, lungs burned. Nothing mattered but the waves of pleasure washing over them. The pressure continued to build. She could feel it like a gathering volcano in him. He could feel it like a racing storm in her.

Hawke suddenly tightened her arms around his neck, leaned into him, her teeth finding his shoulder as he plunged deep, dragging her hips downward to meet his body. Flames crackled and sizzled from the fire burning in the fireplace in front of them. Their shadows danced together, intertwined against the wall behind them. The earth around them seemed to rock, ripple with life and explode into a thousand pinpoints of light.

Hawke lay on his shoulder, unmoving, uncertain she could move. Wondering why they both weren't a puddle of water on the floor. The most energy she could summon was to touch her tongue to the bite marks on Ander's shoulder. She could feel the tiny indentation with her tongue. "I bit you."

"You do not sound sorry."

"Perhaps I'm not. I think it was in retaliation. I believe you bit me earlier." His rumbling laughter caused an electrical vibration to sizzle through her body. Just that fast, it brought another orgasm. She rode it out, savoring every shudder.

"Perhaps I should teach you a lesson, then." Anders husky voice caressed her ears, his hot breath against her already scorching skin. He carried her over to the bed sitting her down as he parted her thighs wide enough to allow his broad shoulders between her legs. "Let this be a lesson to you, Hawke." He bent his head to her, teeth nipping gently on the inside of her tights, his breath warm on her most vulnerable entrance. His hands gathered her hips and simply her into his mouth so that she cried out, grabbed fistfuls of his hair for an anchor.

Hawke allowed her head to fall back. Her breasts seemed to ache with fullness. Every muscle in her body went taut. His tongue did incredible things, caressing, and stroking, and probing. Everywhere he touched, he soothed and heightened her pleasure. Her body coiled tighter and tighter, winding like a spring. She was wet and hot and impatient for him. She wanted to cry with the wonder and beauty of the way he could make her feel. And yes she needed. And hungered. For him.

Anders lifted his head, brought her mouth to his, sharing her taste, his tongue teasing hers before he spun her around and bent her over the edge of the bed. "Have you learned your lesson yet? I told you not to tease me unless you were ready for the repercussions." He said, his voice heavy with need and want. Every part of his body desired her, and he would not deny himself that. His hands cupped her breasts while he pressed against her buttocks, deliberately showing her the fullness of his desire. "Well?" he asked as Hawke reached back in an effort to guide him into her.

Anders avoided her hand, rubbed again, his teeth nipping her firm bottom. Hawke began to turn around, determined two could play. Anders held her against the bed frame, caught her hips, and pushed into her tight sheath with exquisite slowness. "You want slow and easy, remember?" He was so thick, she could feel him stretching her, pushing his way into her folds, the slow friction driving her to the edge of madness.

"I didn't say that. I'm sure I didn't say that." He was very strong, holding her with a gentle but completely unbreakable grip, all the while moving with leisurely, long strokes. Each surge forward made her shudder with pleasure. She had to remain completely still while he did the work.

She stopped trying to struggle back into him, just allowing the pleasure to wash over her in waves. Her breasts tightened, and Ander's every moment enhanced her experience, just as he meant it to. Hawke reached for his mind to share her every orgasm, the beauty of giving herself up to heat and fire. To him. She could feel his growing exhilaration as her body became more and more stimulated, gripping him tightly and taking him with her right over the edge.

When she could breath again, Hawke found herself laughing as he collapsed on the bed with her, taking her into his arms. "Are we permanently stuck together? Again? My legs are going to give out, and I didn't do any of the work." Anders slipped out of her body, turned her around to face him, his hands resting lightly on her hips.

"I love you Hawke. I am a lucky man." Anders whispered, his lips brushing against her ear.

"I love you too, Anders, let's run away together and stay together not matter what."

"Ten years from now... A hundred years from now... Someone like me will love someone like you—and there will be no Templars to tear them apart."

"That is a world I would like to live to see."

"As do I Hawke. As do I."

* * *

**Kudos to whoever finds the second Alistair quote. Lulz.**

**Thanks again for all the favs and reviews. **

**Nice to know I'm not alone in my corruption.**

**You naughty naughty fan-girls.**


End file.
